It is known to use multiple video cameras on a vehicle to capture images both interior to the vehicle and exterior to the vehicle. It is also known to process the image outputs of such cameras by a variety of controls in order to display said images to a driver or another occupant of the vehicle, or to utilize the output of a camera in order to generate a control signal for a vehicular accessory, such as a headlamp or windshield wiper. As the number and complexity of camera-based accessories and features grows in a vehicle, there is a need to economically and efficiently process the multiple outputs from a plurality of camera and other sensors in order to perform a plurality of image displays and control functions.